The objectives of this project are (1) to develop a reliably effective and efficient technique for teaching patients with elevated blood pressure to control their blood pressure so as to achieve clinically significant reductions in it and (2) to test the efficacy of this technique in a controlled outcome study. The project will begin by optimizing the biofeedback technique discribed by Blanchard, Young, Haynes, & Scott (1973) through a series of studies on both normal subjects and patients with elevated blood pressure. The contributions of the separate components of the biofeedback technique will also be assessed. The optimized procedure will then be tested in a controlled group outcome study using patients with elevated blood pressure. Adequate follow-up data will be obtained to ascertain the durability of effects.